What I've Been Looking For
by Rouie Whisperer
Summary: Hello, everyone! Here's the continuation of my previous story, Peng You! Hope you like it! Please read and review!
1. Out of Her Mind!

**What I've been looking for**

_A couple of years after my earlier story, "Peng You", the characters are at the ages of 20 and above, and they are all working now except one, well, who might that be? Anyway, Aya achieved her ambition of being a director; however, she's not the best yet. Nanami is a working designer now and, of course, she is working for Aya. Kaito is now a lawyer, using his old talkativeness. Kanata, on the other hand, is now a doctor and Miyu, well her singing in the play worked out so she's now a part-time singer and a detective as her talent has always been. Christine? Oh, right, Christine! She's the one who is not working. It's because she is taken Heiomachi Mental Hospital due to her mental depression and it is because…you already know that. _

Story hint: From my story "Peng You" to this story, it's like the HSM series – turning from comedy to romance/drama.

**Chapter 1: Out of her mind**

Now here's the first chapter, entitled "Out of her Mind"

The story begins with Miyu, walking home from work with Kanata then they changed paths when they reached the intersection at the Mango Street… (Car squeaks!!) Kanata was surprised by the car's squeaking itself which is from behind him, and so he turned around to see…

"Miyu!" shouted Kanata.

He then rushed to the unconscious Miyu who was actually lying on the ground now. "

As the evidences show, the car's squeaking signaled that I was bumped…," Hey who was that talking?! Oh, it's Miyu! What is she doing? Sleep talking? Her abilities as a detective came out even though she was unconscious. Is that even possible?

Anyway, back to the story…

Kanata was surprised by Miyu's sleep talking but then he heard the woman who bumped Miyu laughing, "Hahahahaha!" Kanata was again, surprised and looked at the woman. Who might that be?

"Christine!" shouted Kanata angrily.

So it was Christine! Kanata continued talking, "How could you!?" But Christine continued laughing and ran the car again.

-Flashback-

"Christine!!!" shouted Christine's mother as she found no sign of her daughter in the room, inside Heiomachi Mental Hospital.

The worse is she found the window open and the blankets tied up as a rope and is obviously used for escape. As she shouted, her sleeping husband and niece were awakened.

"Honey…!" complained Mr. Hanakomachi, "Why do you have to shout when you can use the alarm clock just to wake us up??"

"Hon, we have a problem!" replied his wife.

"Just leave a note on the fridge…," answered her husband, signaling to his wife.

"But there's no fridge! We're not at home!" answered is wife. On the other hand, Momoka already fell from her chair as she was surprised of her aunt's shouting.

"Oww…!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile,

Christine has successfully escaped from the hospital and has gotten inside her car. Then, she went to where Miyu is and planned to bump her (but how did she know where Miyu is?).

At the time Miyu and Kanata changed paths, Christine took the chance to bump Miyu but because of her excitement, she was only able to half-bump Miyu but she was able to blow Miyu away but that's not the reason why she fainted.

It's because Miyu's head hit the light post, BOINK!


	2. Thanks to the Stars!

**Chapter 2: Thanks to the Stars!**

"Miyu, Miyu, wake up! Please wake up!" shouted Kanata as he was trying to wake Miyu up.

"I need to bring her to the hospital!" he continued and so he lifted Miyu up and walked to the hospital, but as he is walking, he forgot the way to the hospital (What a doctor!). Well, that is because of his nervousness.

"Well, if you're lost, just follow the Mango shaped constellation as you have always told me," Miyu is sleep talking, again?

Anyway, Kanata followed what Miyu said as he remembered…

-Flashback-

One night, lying on Heiomachi's so known "Vanilla Hills", Kanata and Miyu are looking at the midnight sky.

"See that, Miyu?" said Kanata suddenly, as he points out.

"Huh?" asked Miyu.

"Can you see it?" continued Kanata.

"See what?" Miyu asked again.

"The-" Kanata was supposed to answer but Miyu cut his sentence.

"Ah, I see! Are you referring to that Mango-shaped constellation? That is really odd. There's no such constellation, right? Is it just out of my imagination?" continued Miyu.

"Yes," replied Kanata.

"Really…?? I thought there is really such thing…," said Miyu.

"No! What I meant is that I'm really referring to that Mango-shaped constellation.

"Yay!" shouted Miyu as she jumped up in happiness and lied down again.

"If you follow those stars, you will be able to reach Heiomachi General Hospital, and that is where I work, of course!" continued Kanata.

"Heehee! (That's literally pronounced as hi-hi)" laughed Miyu,

"Right, of course! You're a doctor! You should be working there!" Then they both laughed.

-End of Flashback-

"Finally!" breathed Kanata.

Panting, he finally reached the hospital and Miyu was brought by the doctor to be taken care of. Kanata picks in his pocket his phone and dials the numbers…

Somewhere in Heiomachi

"Cut! Okay, everyone let's take a break!" shouted Aya, "Whew! The characters are getting better…I missed our school play…," she said to herself.

Nearby, Nanami calls to Aya, "Aya! You're phone is ringing!"

Then she handed the phone to Aya. Ring! Ring…!

(Aya picks up the phone)

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call when I'm in the set!?!" said Aya as she immediately answers the phone, not knowing that Kanata is the one calling.

"We're having a break alright!" Nanami cuts in.

"I don't care! I need rest!" answers Aya.

_"Hello, Aya! This is Kanata,"_ he speaks on the phone.

"I don't care if you're Ka- Ka-Kanata? Sorry…just, why did you call?" answered Aya.

"_Miyu's in the hospital! Hurry!_" answered Kanata.

At the same time in the hospital,

"Mr. Saionji," the doctor called to him, "Or rather, Dr. Saionji, am I right?"

Kanata speaks on the phone, "Sorry, I'll just call you back…"

Aya answers back, "What?! Wait!" (Phone beeps…) "Hello? Kanata!" Then she sighed.

"What's the matter, Aya?" asked Nanami.

"Miyu…She's brought to the hospital…," replied Aya.

"What!?" exclaimed Nanami.

"So stop being surprised there we must hurry to the hospital!" continued Aya.

Then she pulled Nanami along towards the building exit and headed for the hospital.


	3. Reverse Constellation

Dear readers, I'm now leaving a space before every dialogue so that they may be more visible. Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 3: Reverse Constellation**

As Aya and Nanami have stepped out of the building, they looked up on the sky and tried to catch up with the Mango constellation.

"I see it!" said Nanami.

"Make sure it is really the one!" replied Aya.

"I'm sure it is!" justified Nanami.

"Then let's go!" said Aya.

They rode in Aya's car. Both took the front seats so that they may see the constellation.

"Point it Nanami!" said Aya.

"Yes, ma'am!" answered Nanami, "There! We start from the tip of the fruit!"

"Are you sure, Nanami, because I don't really remember what Miyu told us last week?" said Aya, ensuring the situation.

(Starts engine…then, BRRROOOOMMMM!!)

The car rode uphill towards the direction Nanami is pointing.

"Uh…Nanami?" called Aya.

"Yes?" answered Nanami.

"I think where in the opposite direction…'cause these buildings aren't familiar…" continued Aya.

"I'm sure this is the way…Look! There it is!" shouted Nanami.

Then the two stepped off the car and Nanami suddenly dragged Aya into the hospital.

"(I don't think this is the hospital)," thought Aya.

Then Nanami suddenly asked the receptionist at the counter about 'Ms. Miyu Kōzuki', while on the other hand, Aya seemed to look around the building and including the ceilings; making sure that this is REALLY the hospital. But, she never seemed to be sure…

Later on, Nanami found out from the receptionist that Miyu's not in the hospital.

"Aya, she's not here!" said Nanami "C'mon! We gotta look for her!"

Then she pulled Aya out of the exit and Aya accidentally saw the Mango constellation pointing towards the hospital on the other side.

POW!!

"Ouch!! Why did you hit me, Aya!?" complained Nanami,

"Look at the sky!" shouted Aya.

"What?" asked Nanami.

"The hospital's on the opposite direction, see?!" continued Aya.

Aya immediately pulled Nanami into the car and started the engine. The car went on a few meters then it stopped.

"We're out f gas!?" exclaimed Aya.

"You must've forgotten to fill it earlier," said Nanami.

"Don't blame me, Nanami, coz we used the remaining gas to WRONG direction you're pointing!" answered Aya, "(Sigh)"

Suddenly, the car started again and automatically moved towards the correct hospital.

"Another mistake, Nanami?" said a familiar voice.

"Who's that?!" asked Nanami and Aya for they were surprised.

"No other than me, Mr. Lion! Hehe!

Then Mr. Lion showed himself and off they go!


	4. They're Waiting

Chapter 4: They're waiting

**Chapter 4: They're waiting**

**Don't forget to Review!**

"Ahh…," groaned Miyu as she opens her eyes and raises up.

Then, she sees Mr. Lion by her side and greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Lion!"

"Good morning, too, kiddo!" greeted Mr. Lion back

But then Miyu noticed that she's in a strange place.

"Umm…where are we?" asked Miyu.

"Ah! I remember, this is the same place where I awoke when you were returned to me as my Guardian Angel, right?" (_Peng You – Chapter 7)_

"Right," answered Mr. Lion.

"So…why am I here again?" Miyu continued asking.

Mr. Lion was supposed to speak he was cut by Miyu.

"Ah! I got it! I am dreaming again, right?" continued Miyu, "So all I have to do is to search my way back to consciousness and that is through your powers, Mr. Lion."

Mr. Lion then began to bow down from gazing Miyu.

"Sadly, I don't have the power to bring you _back to life_, Miyu," he replied.

"Bring me b_ack to life?? _Am I dead??" asked Miyu in a surprised tone.

Mr. Lion replies, "Uh- I mean bring you back to consciousness."

Miyu continued asking, "Why's that?"

"I-It's hard to say! Um…It goes like this…You're under a comatose," answered Mr. Lion.

Miyu was terribly surprised, "Nai??" _'Nai' is the Japanese word for 'What?' which is pronounced as 'Naa-eeh?'_

"You're bumped by a car, remember?" asked Mr. Lion.

"As far as I remember, my head hit the lamp post," replied Miyu.

"Ah! Sharp memory!" praised Mr. Lion.

"Thanks!" answered Miyu back.

"Now, how can I go _back to consciousness_?" continued Miyu.

"Oh! That is all the way there," answered Mr. Lion, "Hurry! They're waiting!"

"Who?" asked Miyu.

"Kanata and the others, of course!" replied Mr. Lion.

"Oh, yeah, thanks! _Adieu_!" answered Miyu.


	5. A Happy yet Ill natured Meeting

Chapter 5: A Happy yet Ill-natured Meeting

**Chapter 5: A Happy yet Ill-natured Meeting**

As Miyu journeys through "her dreamland" and Kanata waiting for her in the real world, it is definitely obvious how they miss each other. Kanata was standing by Miyu's bed.

"When will you be back, Miyu?" asked Kanata to the unconscious Miyu.

"I will be back soon," answered Miyu, sleep talking again.

"Not again!" said Kanata.

The door opens.

"Kanata?" asked the person who entered.

Kanata turns back and was surprised to see, "Akira??"

"Hello! Did you miss me?" asked Akira with a smile.

"Nani!?" said Kanata. _'Nani?' is the Japanese word for 'What?'_

And so Akira changed the topic, "Never mind. I heard the news. Aya and Nanami called me just earlier. Is she alright?"

"_Those two have contact with Akira? Why didn't they tell me!?" _thought Kanata but he still answered Akira's question, "Miyu's…"

Akira suddenly answered, "Comatose, right? I knew it!"

Kanata became a little bit annoyed but he was ok.

"By the way, I have someone with me," said Akira.

"Dare?" asked Kanata. _'Dare?' is the Japanese word for 'Who?" _

The person enters and stands near Akira.

"Hello!" said the person.

Kanata was again surprised, "Kaito?? Is that you??"

"Sure is," answered Kaito, "How are you, man? It's been years!"

"I am a doctor now," replied Kanata, "How about you?"

"What do you expect? I am a 'talkative' lawyer now and Akira is my client," answered Kaito.

"And…we have one more thing to say," said Akira.

Akira and Kaito spoke at the same time, "WE ARE-"

"_NO!!" _thought Kanata.

"Umm, did you hear what we said?" asked Kaito.

"Uh, yeah, congratulations!" replied Kanata as he was shaking hands with Kaito.

He continues, "I heard that YOU ARE-"

Someone enters the room. Kanata is still experiencing a terrible shock and so becomes out of himself.

"Oh, hi, guys!" greeted Aya and Nanami.

"You two actually came!" said Aya to Akira and Kaito.

Nanami speaks, "And so Kanata, you heard the news that they're already-"

"Shitsurei shimasu," cut Kanata. _'Shitsurei shimasu' is the Japanese word for 'Excuse me' when used before leaving_

And then he went outside the room, but the conversation inside continues. He then closed the door, and leaned back on it.

He sighs, _"What am I thinking?? Why am I acting like that?? Miyu is the one I love! Not Akira!"_

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" laughed someone like Santa Claus as he passes by the area. Then he stops in front of Kanata's face.

"You're shocked from inside, aren't you?" asked the person who's actually wearing a red polo, white pants and black shoes.

"Huh?" wondered Kanata.

The person replies, "Oh, nothing, just passing by, bye!"

And he then left running.

"Wait! Who are you?" asked Kanata, shouting from distance.

"I'm Santa! Ho! Ho! Ho!" answered the person, shouting from far away.

"Really?" asked Kanata back.

Santa answers back "Really! My full name's Kurosu Santa!"

(Voice fades in echoes)

"Santa…," said Kanata to himself.

The door suddenly opens and so pushed Kanata hardly.

- End of Chapter 5 -

- Don't forget to review! -


	6. Caught!

Chapter 6: Caught!

**Chapter 6: Caught!**

"Oh. Is someone there? Sorry," said Nanami but then he saw Kanata lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Kanata! Kanata, are you awake? Hello?" continued Nanami.

"What's wrong, Nanami?" asked Aya as she also walks out of the room.

"I think I hit Kanata by the door," answered Nanami.

"Aysos!" exclaimed Aya. (That is another Filipino expression from Aya. Remember "Peng You"? Or "Love change"?)

"Nanami, you must be careful," continued Aya.

"What happened here?" asked Akira as she and Kaito also went out of the room.

"Hmm, I see," said Akira as she sees Kanata, "Why don't we take him inside as well?"

And so they took him inside with Kaito and Akira carrying him by his shoulder.

"Wow. Looks like Akira had lifted some weights!" said Nanami.

"Yes, of course! That's what made me slim," cuts in Akira with dazzling stars.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Nanami being impressed while Aya at her back is grumping.

The door slammed open suddenly towards inside as it was broken by the one who opened it which also slams Aya to the wall.

"Hah! I knew it! Those two are here!" said the person.

"Christine!!" said everyone as they were extremely surprised of Christine's arrival.

"Yes! It is me!" replied Christine, "Now let me finish Miyu with my own filthy hands, ahahahaha!!" she said while looking at her wiggling fingers.

But suddenly, the door was slammed closed by Aya from behind which also slams Christine back outside but then the door was completely broken and so falls down on Christine.

"Is (pants) everyone alright?" asked Aya.

However, Christine rises up again and slams the door hardly through Aya and so the latter fell down.

"Hayah!" shouted Christine as she slammed the door.

The other people around had their attention caught and so watched the scenario.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!" asked Christine angrily with broken voice.

Then someone stomped with the left foot as she charges up.

Christine was stopped by it by shock.

And then another foot stomps.

Then the figure makes a charging position (like those in martial arts).

And speaks loudly, "SUPER

ULTRA

HYPER

MEGA

…PHONE!!"

As the word was spoken the figure released a huge megaphone in the right hand and made an intensifying screech with it with the word, "CUT!!"

There was a little earthquake and then…police cars' honks can be heard.

Everyone panicked and so ran away but the main characters stood still.

And then Christine's parents and cousin, Momoka, came into the scene along with nurses and doctors. And then brought Christine over a stretcher (or something like that) and brought her to an ambulance. Oh, yes. It was an ambulance not a police car!

And so the ambulance raced to Heiomachi Mental Hospital, bringing Christine back into her chains, I mean room.

Back to the hospital, Aya and Nanami are sleeping already near Miyu and Kanata while Akira and Kaito went back to their homes.

- End of Chapter 6 -

- Was the Anime Exaggeration alright? -

- Don't forget to review! -


	7. Almost there

Chapter 7: Almost there

**Chapter 7: Almost there**

Miyu pants from being tired of traveling back to consciousness while holding on her knees.

"Tired, Miyu?" asked Mr. Lion.

"Yeah," replied Miyu.

"Then why not take a rest?" asked Mr. Lion again.

"I can't…I must…go back…as fast as I can," continued Miyu.

"Don't overdo it, kiddo," said Mr. Lion while looking up at the moon.

"It is full moon tonight," continued Mr. Lion, "The spirits will guard you well"

"Spirits?" asked Miyu, still breathing hard.

"My kin…" said Mr. Lion.

"Huh?" wondered Miyu.

"Look," said Mr. Lion.

Suddenly, spirits of glowing blue surrounds Miyu and then gives her a glowing blue aura, which heals her.

"It feels…great!" said Miyu.

The glowing blue aura leaves Miyu and turned back into their spirit form.

"Domo, my kin," said Mr. Lion. _'Domo' – 'Thanks!'_

And then the spirits faded away.

"Tomorrow, you must reach the lake on the other side of that mountain by going underwater through that pond," he continued.

But Miyu was already sleeping and was actually snoring out loud.

Mr. Lion chuckles "Sleep tight"

Hours passed. The night fades out and the morning turns in.

Mr. Lion speaks, "It's already morning and Miyu's still sleeping"

"I guess I should let her sleep till she wakes up," he continued as he turns his back.

But Miyu was already awake and so spoke, "Mr. Lion?" she said faintly.

"Yes, kiddo?" asked Mr. Lion.

"Nothing…shall we begin already?" asked Miyu.

"A soon as you can, Miyu," answered Mr. Lion.

"Ok…Good Morning!!" greeted Miyu happily as she stood up and stretches her arms to the fullest.

Mr. Lion was surprised and exclaimed, "Whoah there! You're surprisingly happy, kiddo!"

"I recovered much of my energy back, you know," replied Miyu with a smile.

And so Mr. Lion smiled back.

"But stop calling me 'kiddo'!" continued Miyu, "Umm, shall we?"

Mr. Lion laughed a bit and replied happily, "Let's go!"

And they went off in front of the pond.

"Hold your breath now," said Mr. Lion.

And so Miyu held her breath even back in the real world, Kanata noticed her breathe hard.

"Miyu?" he said but Miyu was still unconscious (in the real world).

"Can you keep up, kiddo?" asked Mr. Lion worryingly.

Miyu can't speak underwater and just nodded a bit but was unsure. Still, she went on.

A few moments later, Miyu was already out of breath and was already having trouble.

"Miyu, Miyu! Are you alright!?" asked Mr. Lion as he was very worried and so started praying in silence.

Then, a flashing beam of light descended upon Miyu and there appeared the grown-up Luu angel (for the second time since "Peng You"). Both Miyu and Mr. Lion were surprised.

"Mother…" said Luu.

"Luu?" asked Mr. Lion in surprise.

But Luu continued speaking with Miyu, his mother, "You're almost there. I don't want father to be disappointed so I'm helping you mom…"

And so Luu vanished away in light and then Miyu was allowed to breathe underwater for the meantime until she reached above water and so she did and breathes in air hardly and also did it in real life, making her wake and rise up from her sleep.

"Miyu!" called Kanata in surprise and also happiness.

- End of Chapter 7 -

- Was the anime fantasy alright or disturbing? -

- Please review! -


End file.
